The Enlightening Path Or, How Godith the Grey
by imadoodlenoodle
Summary: Caused The Disappearance of Draco and Ginny. Arguing in front of magical portraits becomes dangerous for the two when they're suddenly sucked into Godith the Grey's world. Now battling across the paintings of Hogwarts they have to get to the Headmaster if they ever want to get back into the real world. 6thYR, Canon-less
1. Painting One

The Enlightening Path

Or, How Godith the Grey Caused The Disappearance Of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley

**Chapter One**

**XxX**

"You are such an ass Draco Malfoy!" Ginny hissed while gathering up her scattered books.

"I wasn't the one barrelling down the corridor as if I was being chased by a Manticore."

Leaning against the wall Draco Malfoy looked down at the younger Gryffindor who was currently knelt down on the cold stone floor trying to berate him while picking up her books. If she was aiming for retaining an air of dignity she was failing.

"Oh whatever Malfoy, you could have at least helped me pick my things up instead of standing there and making jokes with your stupid friends." Flushed, Ginny stood, a pile of books now in her hands and a broken bag swinging from her shoulder.

Catching sight of it Draco smirked. "If you didn't buy second-hand rubbish all the time maybe you wouldn't have to carry your books about by hand."

Ginny all but snarled but didn't give him the satisfaction of angrily yelling back. Instead she smiled wanly and sarcastically replied; "I know, but what can I do? I'm but a poor Weasley. If only I had your wealth, looks and intelligence. Oh, to be a Malfoy. To live in a large house so great that I could spend weeks without seeing another member of my family, to be part of a family that doesn't know what love was if it came up and licked their shoes clean. So rich my father shits gold and my mother grows silver in the garden. Blood so pure that everyone can only be beneath us; the only one you bend down to is a crazed master who would kill every member of the family if he felt like it. What a glorious life," she ended with a sneer.

Throughout her speech Draco's eyes grew more and more stormed, his lips became drawn and it was with a slight satisfaction she saw his frown so frank on his face. Satisfied on one hand but worried on another. Ginny Weasley had seen Draco Malfoy angry before, but now he looked in a rage. Without warning he swooped forward and forced her against the wall, her books falling to the floor once more. She raised her arms to push him off but he caught her wrists instead and pinned them to her sides, glaring at her all the while. He smiled bitterly at her reaction and she turned away from his eyes. His forehead pressed against hers as he whispered in her ear. "You didn't expect this Ginny," he said her name mockingly; "you thought I'd take your words and walk away? I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy you stupid little weasel. I'm not better than you because of my money or blood, I'm just better than you. You are nothing. When you leave Hogwarts you will get married and do nothing but give birth, just like your mother. You will get old, you will get fat, and you will die unknown. You are nothing and will die nothing." He stopped but continued to hold her in place with his face inches from hers. Ginny stood, still facing away from him, glad that he was still holding her as her knees felt so weak she would certainly fall if he let go. It was then they became aware of a voice behind them.

"Move away I say!" The voice angrily spoke from the portrait.

Draco looked at the small man and curled his lip with disdain. "Be quiet old man, your time to speak was over centuries ago."

The man's face reddened and spittle flew from his mouth. "Do you know who I am?" he thundered, to Draco's amusement.

"You're a gnarled, shrivelled up old man who lives on only in a portrait, a shade of what you were."

"I am Godith the Grey, a wizard with a bit of white and a bit of black. I am the light that saved the world and the darkness who cast shadows across the land."

"You're overly dramatic and rather poetic, but paint won't change the world."

Ginny wriggled, and Draco loosened his grip, freeing her. "Run away little weasel," Draco whispered, stepping back.

Ginny slapped him.

Draco's cheek went pink and all expression fled. "What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to go."

"Don't you dare touch me again like that Draco Malfoy, don't you dare."

There was a ferocious snarl and the two whipped their heads to the portrait. Inside Godith the Grey was surrounded by a purple swirling mist.

"What in the world? What are you-" Draco didn't get a chance to finish.

The purple mist leapt from the picture and curled around them. Draco tried to get away but found that his feet wouldn't obey him. And then the world went dark.

XxX

When he did awake he was lying on a rough stone floor. Sitting up he immediately regretted as his head started throbbing and a wave of nausea passed through him. He groaned as he looked around; he was inside the picture. The stone walls were partially covered over by rich tapestries bar the parts where bookcases reached from floor to ceiling. There was a set of armchairs too, placed on either side of a small open fireplace. 'Quaint,' Draco thought. Getting to his feet, he noticed Ginny was still on the floor. He walked over to her and nudged her lightly with his feet. "Rise and shine weasel," he called, shaking her out of her dazed sleep.

"Malfoy? What happened?"

Draco surveyed the nearest bookshelf while replying. "Godith the Grey. He did some kind of spell and dragged us in here." Picking up a book he went and sat in one of the armchairs and began reading. "No doubt he'll be along soon to get rid of us," he added.

Ginny rose uncertainly and all but collapsed into the other chair. "I'm going to be late for Charms," she said, twirling a bit of hair around her finger absentmindedly.

"I'm sure Flitwick will understand when you explain a crazed wizard dragged you into a painting."

XxX

Time passed slowly for Ginny, who took to pacing back and forth across the room and gazing out of the small windows. The windows looked out across wild lands; trees and bushes grew where and how they wanted, overgrown and dangerous looking. The air was cool and, judging by the brown and falling leaves, Ginny thought it was autumn. 'Just a normal Tuesday in November,' she thought to herself. Hours past and the pile of books near the fireplace grew higher and higher as Ginny began reading too. Eventually the light from outside began dimming and candles burst into life inside the room.

"I'm hungry," Ginny complained, "and thirsty. Why would he bring us in here only to starve us?"

"Punishment perhaps," Draco offered, placing his book down on his pile and drawing out his wand. Muttering he conjured two goblets and filled them with water using Aguamenti. "It won't taste that great, but it will do," he noted as he passed her a goblet.

Ginny thanked him and downed the water, topping the goblet up again with her own wand. "Any food?" she asked hopeful.

"Can't conjure food, do you ever listen in class?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I thought you might have some on you. We could have enlarged it."

"Well I don't. I've never had the need to carry food around with me."

Thirst sated Ginny went back to the window and watched the sun set over the wood that stretched as far as she could see. As it did the sounds from the outside grew louder, growls and howls ravaged the air and shrieks, moans and faint laughter could be heard. Disconcerted, Ginny returned to the heat of the fire. She gave the windows weird looks for the rest of the evening while Draco read on, seemingly content. It wasn't until the light from the candles started flickering did he finally close his book and stood, walking about. "I expected him to come sooner. I didn't expect for him to leave us alone for the day," he said to himself as much as he did to her.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, watching him walk from wall to wall. "Can you get us out?"

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me Weasley, but I'm a sixth year, not Dumbledore. This is slightly beyond me."

"So you're saying we should just wait it out? You obviously don't seem to care Malfoy, but I've got classes to go to, friends who will be missing me." Her stomach rumbled. "Food to eat," she added quietly.

Casting a scowl at her, Draco dropped into his chair. "We waited Weasley. All we can do." Drawing out his wand again he elongated his chair, turning it into a makeshift bed, and enlarged his school jumper for a blanket, before lying down and closing his eyes. 'Resourceful,' Ginny thought, 'but not exactly a bloody gentleman.' Picking her wand up off the side table, Ginny mimicked his charm and created her own bed but fell short when it came to a blanket.

Swallowing her pride, Ginny coughed and attracted Draco's attention. "What?" he growled, curled up under his jumper. 'More adorable than ferocious,' she thought to herself.

"I don't have a jumper," she said, not looking at him.

"So?"

"So? Could you help?" He looked dazed for a moment before smiling.

"You're asking me for help Weasley?"

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. If possible his smile grew wider.

Without a word he summoned her bed to his and enlarged his jumper, making it wide enough for two. "Come on then," he said, returning to his sleeping position.

"I'm not sleeping with you Malfoy!" Ginny cried out, horrified.

"Weasley it's just sleeping. Besides, the beds are separate and you definitely don't have to worry about me impinging on your honour."

Ginny ignored the slight. "I thought you could just cut a bit of your jumper off and I could enlarge that."

"I'm not cutting my clothes up for you. Now get in or I'll make this a double bed for myself." With no offer option immediately open to her, Ginny crawled into the bed and led as far away from the boy as possible. Almost as soon as she did so the candles finally flickered out of life, and the room was plunged into darkness.

"I don't bite Weasley," he said, voice cutting across the night.

"Unless I want you to?" she muttered. Taken aback, Draco thanked the night for hiding his surprise and with a genuine, albeit small, grin on his face he responded.

"Yes, if you ask nicely."

XxX

They both woke at the same time when the door was flung open and a wizard gave a gasp of surprise. They too looked surprised when they saw the position they were in; tangled legs and arms with Draco almost protectively hugging Ginny to his chest. Jumping back in surprise (or as much as one can when lying down), they both hastily climbed out from beneath the jumper and stood before the wizard who had caused all the trouble in the first place.

"You!" Draco declared, thrusting a finger in the wizard's direction.

"Oh dear," he replied and wrung his hands. "Have I done something bad again?"

Dumbstruck, Draco's wavering finger slowly lowered as he asked, "What?"

"Oh dear oh dear," the wizard fretted. With a flick of his wand he reversed all their charms and the chair snapped back into their original forms with Draco's jumper folded neatly on one. "How long have you been up here?" Godith the Grey asked, lowering himself into a chair.

"About a day," Ginny replied. "Oh no, oh no. Did I do this to you children?" Mutely, they nodded which caused the wizard to wail and place his head in his hands. Looking up at them his face ached with such sadness Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Draco just regarded him with no expression before a strange look came over him.

"Godith the Grey," he whispered. "Oh you have got to be joking! They have a portrait of you at Hogwarts?" he asked accusingly.

"It was my old school!" Godith said defensively.

"Sorry, could someone explain?" Both men turned to her and Ginny thought that maybe silence would have been the better option.

Godith wailed and Draco shot him a look of disdain before turning it on her. "Do you really not listen in class Weasley? History of Magic? Godith the Grey was a brilliant wizard," at this Godith's wailing grew quieter, "before he screwed up an experiment. He was trying to isolate the evil in people so it could be ejected and dealt with but instead he managed to split his personality. They began to call him the Grey because he goes between being an evil sod and a weak light wizard. The evil one brought us in."

"And they have a portrait of him at Hogwarts," Ginny stated.

"Yes."

"Well that was a stupid idea," she declared simply. Turning to Godith she snapped and turned into her mother; determined to sort out all problems. "Right Godith, you brought us in here and you can send us out again. Now, you can do it right now."

Godith began wailing but Ginny was having none of it.

"Stop that! You're a grown man."

"It's just, I don't know how to get you out!" cried Godith. "I don't know the spell!"

"So how do you suggest we get out Godith?" Draco tersely inquired.

"You'll have to go see the Headmaster, he could get you out, I'm sure." "You're right! I'll just toddle along and get him shall I? Oh wait, I can't; I'm stuck in your portrait," he threw the last part at the weeping wizard.

"Travel through the portraits!" Godith all but yelled. "Take the path to the next portrait and make your way there. Go quickly too, before Godith the Black returns!"

Draco threw his hands up in the air. "Travel through the portraits? That will take us weeks Godith."

"They only way," he squawked.

"Godith, go and get us some food and drink to take with us," Ginny ordered and the wizard disappeared with relief.

"He's pathetic," Draco said while picking up Ginny's bag and casting charms on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking some compensation." And with that Draco began helping himself to a number of the wizard's books, more than looked possible. Ginny's voiced concerns fell on deaf ears. "He kidnapped us, starved us and can't help us. We deserve these. Plus some of these books no longer exist; we're doing scholars and people like Granger a favour."

Soon after Godith arrived back with a parcel of food and two goblets; "Self filling," he explained. He was also joined by a house elf. "This is Boogum," he told them, "my house elf will travel with you as far as the end of the fifth floor. If you get in trouble she'll come back and tell me. I may be able to help you somehow."

At which Draco snorted but accepted the house elf's presence.

"How do we get out of this portrait?" Ginny inquired.

"Follow the path," Godith replied and pointed out of the window.

Following his finger Ginny and Draco saw what he was pointing at. "Follow the path. The one that leads into the big scary looking wood?" Draco clarified.

"Yes," Godith confirmed.

"Just making sure," Draco noted with fake cheer.

"You better go now," Godith said and with that led them through the manor and out to the path's edge. "Well, good luck," he said, "and move fast. Godith the Black may come after you," he warned.

"Brilliant," Draco muttered while Ginny thanked the wizard for his help.

Together they turned to look at the woods. The day was still young so hopefully they'd get through it while it was still light. Without another word the two started on the path, Ginny clutching onto their food and Draco carrying a back filled with stolen books.

* * *

**A/N: So, opening chapter . . . Thoughts?**

**Reviews! Muchly appreciated (and demanded! :P)**

**This story is a response to a challenge posted at the DG Forum.**

**Guidelines/Requirements: **Use the penname of any active forum member in, or as the basis for, a D/G centric fic. The penname does not have to be included exactly as it is written, but it should still be obvious what penname is being used.

For example, using mine: "It was a sunny Tuesday in November when Draco propsed to Ginny..." etc etc.

**Bonus Points:**

- Using the penname exactly as written

- Including more than one penname

- If the Giant Squid makes an appearance

- The line, "For the last time, [Draco/Ginny], I'm not touching that thing!"

- Super extra bonus points if 'that thing' is something scandalous.

**Usernames used: **Tuesday (in) November, Boogum


	2. Painting Two

The Enlightening Path

Or, How Godith the Grey Caused The Disappearance Of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley

**Chapter One**

**XxX**

As soon as they stepped over the wood's threshold it felt as if they had entered a muted world; there was no wind, no noise and everything was ever, so, _still._

It seemed almost like the wood had paused on their arrival, to study them . . . to watch them. Conscious now that every noise was made by them the two slowly but steadily walked through the wood, Ginny looking around constantly eyeing up the trees and Draco stood erect, tensed, and poised for action.

It was in this manner that the two traversed the wood for many hours. It was only as the sun began dipping behind the trees and the dull pangs of hunger grew more prominent did the two finally voice their concerns.

"It's getting dark," Ginny stated, staring up at the sky.

"Is that what they call it when the sun goes away?" Draco asked innocently, feigning ignorance to Ginny's annoyance.

"_Malfoy_," she growled warningly.

He sighed. "I think we ought to stop here and spend the rest of the light we have left preparing a camp of some sort."

Despite not wanting to agree with him, Ginny could only see the logic in his suggestion and without another word dropped her backpack onto the ground and drew her wand.

The two spent the next hour conjuring up a tent and basic defences against anything out there in the night. Unfortunately a Hogwarts education didn't come complete with a survival class and it's not often one has to transfigure a branch into a tent so their efforts weren't brilliant but would suffice.

They hoped.

During the time they spoke little, and when they did it was normally an order, followed by a snarky rebuttal . . . gradually though the orders turned into requests and snarky rebuttals became acceptances.

Finally, just as the light completely faded, the two were huddled around a small fire eating some of the sandwiches they had received from Godith. Boogum, the house elf sent to watch over them, was never seen, causing Ginny to worry slightly in complete contrast to Draco who had seemingly forgotten about the elf entirely.

"Should one of us stay up and keep watch?" Ginny asked as they finished their sandwiches and both made to head to bed.

"Thanks for offering Weasley," Draco said as he ducked into the tent leaving the annoyed Gryffindor no choice but to sit back down and attempt to keep the fire going.

Boredom arose quickly so Ginny helped herself to one of the books Draco had claimed as compensation and attempted to read it by firelight. Slightly more interesting than nothing Ginny sat reading the book about curses playing a mental game of 'which of these curses are legal?' She'd ask Draco later which ones she got right, no doubt he would know thanks to his upbringing.

Ginny was reaching the end of the blood based curses when a noise startled her. She tried to pretend she hadn't heard anything while subtly reaching for her wand. Another sound, a cracking branch, saw Ginny jump into the air, her wand stretched out in front of her.

…Only to wish she had stayed sat down.

The trees surrounding them were lit up with small pinpricks of red light: eyes. Whose eyes, Ginny had no idea, all she knew was that this was too much for her to handle.

Mostly likely too much for the both of them.

Slowly edging towards the tent, Ginny tried to get Draco's attention.

"Draco," she hissed.

"_Draco_," she tried again.

Murmuring nervously to herself as she took another look around her, Ginny gave up on calling Draco and instead stuck her wand through the tent flap, pointed it where she thought Draco was, and sent a pinching hex in his direction.

As expected the blond boy let out an angry expletive but didn't make a further noise. In his head he was raging at the redhead but dismissed her action as one of revenge, deciding that she'd have only woken him that way for a good reason.

Or at least she better have done, he growled to himself.

Draco grabbed his wand and the dagger he had also liberated from Godith and joined Ginny outside the tent.

Immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Bollocks."

"Do you know what they are?" Ginny hissed.

"Red eyes…normally vampires but those eyes are too small and they wouldn't stand here watching us."

"Well that's one dark creature crossed off the list, next?" When Draco didn't respond Ginny felt like an idiot, Draco was being the adult one here. "Sorry, I turn into a cow in these types of situations."

"Shut up Weasley, I'm thinking. Without knowing what they are, our best bet is light."

"What?"

"We didn't see them during the day so it's likely they dislike the sunlight."

"Right, Lumos then?"

"Do you know anything stronger?"

"Um, no."

"Lucinus Lumos, Lumos but much much stronger."

Before Draco had a chance to tell Ginny how to cast it though, movement flickered through the trees and the eyes drew closer. Without a second to spare Draco flung out his arm and shouted, "_Lucinus Lumos_!" Followed closely by Ginny.

Instantly a bright light burst forth lighting up the area surrounding them and dazzling them both for a second. Shielding their eyes from the glare they felt relief for a moment at the creatures' screams.

Only to then realise they weren't screams of pain, but delight.

"Shit, they like it!" Cancelling the spell elicited a screech of annoyance from the creatures and they leapt forward, into the firelight.

Now able to see them neither Ginny nor Draco still had any idea what they were; shaped like monkeys but with wide open mouths filled with larger teeth than looked manageable, the beasts advanced upon them screeching all the while.

Shooting off Reductos had no effect, as soon as one went down another one popped up in its place; there were too many off them.

Back to back, Ginny and Draco faced them down, destroying as many as they could. It was no good though and the circle surrounding them grew smaller and smaller, leaving no chance for escape.

Pushed up against the flimsy tent Ginny couldn't believe this was happening to her. One minute on her way to class, the next she's about to be eaten alive by monkeys. "No one will know!" she hysterically shouted over the screech of the animals. "No one will know how I died!"

"You will die nothing," Draco whispered, repeating what he said earlier but this time to himself.

"Atdırmaq! Atdırmaq!" A voice cried out and the beasts started breaking off immediately, scattering into the night.

A couple closer to the duo made to move towards them but a bright blue light shot at them quickly changed their minds and they too disappeared into the darkness.

Shocked at the quick turn of events, Draco and Ginny could only stare as their saviour rode up to them, sat atop a large brown horse that towered above them.

"I've not seen visitors in these parts for a long time," he stated simply, his deep voice sending shivers through Ginny.

"We've come from Godith the Grey's," Draco replied, "on our way to the seventh floor." Draco offered up no more information but the man still managed to infer that they were on their way to the Headmaster's office.

"You have a long journey ahead of you; I would be remiss if I didn't offer you safe shelter for tonight."

"That would be wonder-" Ginny was cut off by Draco's hand being placed on her arm.

"I'm sure you can understand our reservations at accepting your offering, the last man to make such an offer didn't make our trip pleasant and there is the fact we don't know who you are."

"Easily remedied, I am Rowan Greenleaf and without my offer you will be dead by the morn. The darkness befalls soon and then the real monsters will come out."

Ginny looked up at the starlit skyes, something that was not unnoticed.

"The star's light will be the last thing to fade but it too will. You travellers have never been in these woods, they are not known as the Tantibus Silvis for nothing. Accept my offer and come."

Ginny looked to Draco. She didn't like the boy but she wasn't going to leave him behind to die. Draco was frowning and after their brief time together knew it meant he was concentrating hard.

"Draco," she whispered, "I know you don't like it but we have to go with him."

He glanced up, shaken out of his reverie. "It's not that, it's just that I know where we are. This painting is based on a book about Godith; in the book Godith's house is surrounded by two woods, the Tantibus Silvis and Evangelizo Saltus, meant to reflect his nature."

"…And?"

"Evangelizo Saltus basically translates into 'good tidings forest,' Godith's good side; Tantibus Silvis is akin to 'nightmare wood,' his evil side."

Catching on, Ginny realised what he was saying. "He sent us into the worst one!"

"Exactly, the fool probably didn't even think it through when he did it. This wood is full of the evillest and darkest creatures known to wizard kind." Turning to Rowan, Draco sighed, "We have no choice but to accept, we'll never survive out here."

Rowan nodded and held out a hand to Ginny, "You can ride with me," he said.

Ginny released Draco's arm, mildly embarrassed at how long she had held it, and was hoisted up on to the back of Rowan's horse.

"I'll just walk then, shall I?" As soon as they were out of danger Draco reverted to his typical self.

It was too dark to be sure but Ginny could have sworn Rowan rolled his eyes as he reached into one of the saddlebags and threw something down to Draco.

"I'll assume even you would know how to use one of them?"

Draco unfurled a carpet. "It's been a while but I'm sure I'll manage."

"A flying carpet!" Ginny exclaimed. She had been quite content up on top the horse with her arms wrapped around Rowan but _a flying carpet?! _Ginny would have sold Ron for one of those.

"Wait, you've flown on one before Malfoy? They're illegal!"

"Not in the East they're not," he replied and, under his breath added "or on your estate if the Ministry doesn't find out."

Ginny harrumphed but wasn't given the chance to sulk.

"You can have a go tomorrow," Rowan promised. "But now, now we ride."

With that he slashed at the reins and the horse sprang into a gallop. As Ginny glanced back she watched Draco follow them, balancing with ease on the carpet and with a small grin on his face.

XxX

The next day Ginny awoke on a small, yet comfortable bed, in a room barely big enough to house the small bed and dresser. Swinging weary limbs over the edge of the bed, Ginny's feet touched the freezing stone floor and she wished she could return to the bed and the warmth of its sheets. Instead she had to get up, get dressed and meet Malfoy where breakfast was waiting.

Pulling on the trousers given to her by Rowan, Ginny sent her thanks to him once again. After saving them from those nameless beasts he had brought them back to his home and given them safe shelter for the night.

_His house appeared out of nowhere; completely surrounded by the woods it blended into the background seamlessly. It was only as they passed through the thick stone walls did Ginny realise the extent of the complex. As they rode in they veered off to the left, to a stable of sorts where they dismounted. Rowan's horse was quickly unsaddled and left to roam freely while Rowan lead Draco and Ginny into the homestead, across the part dirt courtyard and part garden patch. _

_The homestead itself was really a large all-function room with a number of small chambers attached. In the main room Rowan silently made the two a warm drink while they dumped their things and took a seat. _

_Drinks in hand they briefly recanted what had happened to them already that day, Rowan listening intently. _

"_Your journey is a dangerous one, not many travel from painting to painting, __fewer still do it__ without injury. I can help you to the end of this one and into the next."_

"_That would be brilliant! Thank you so much Rowan!" _

"_I only ask one thing."_

_At this Ginny froze and she glanced at Draco. Throughout the exchange he had been silent, studying the man before them._

"_Don't tell anyone about me. I live a quiet life here, one I wish to keep."_

"_This isn't your original painting," Draco guessed. _

_Evidently so, given the flush that rose in Rowan's cheeks briefly._

"_No, no it's not, but it's my home now." _

_Draco nodded once and the deal was made. _

_As matters were sorted all that was left was bed. Rowan directed Draco to a bedroom and personally showed Ginny her room. As she followed him down the corridor Ginny could have sworn Draco's eyes were boring into her but when she looked back he was gone, the door shutting quietly behind him._

Dispelling thoughts of last night, Ginny pulled on her boots and joined the men in the main room.

Draco was sat at the table with a plate of food in front of him. Her stomach growling, Ginny slid onto the bench just as Rowan sat a plate down before her.

"This looks great Rowan!" she said brightly before digging in.

Rowan said nothing in response to her comment, instead he dived straight into the day's plan.

"We've got about five hours hard riding from here to the edge of the painting, we need to leave then as soon as possible. I'll ride Rigonoko, Draco you take the carpet again and Ginny you'll be riding Mandirrr."

"But I wanted to try the carpet!" Ginny complained, forgetting for a moment she was a guest.

Rowan smiled wirily, "You can have a quick go before we leave but we need to move fast and Draco has more experience."

Throughout the exchange Draco had said nothing, but he nodded in agreement at this last comment. "Ginny can have a go while I help you ready the horses?"

"Sounds good." Rowan paused before asking suddenly; "Have you two ever seen thestrals?"

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly, "since the end of last year."

Draco mutely nodded and Ginny wondered who he had watched die.

"Mandirrr is a thestral who's been with me since she was a foal. She's a sensible thing but a demon for speed." Rowan grinned. "She'll get you there so fast Ginny you'll have to spend half the day waiting for us to catch up."

Later Ginny would happily mount Mandirrr; Draco made carpet riding look easier than it was.

XxX

They spent the day as Rowan said; riding hard. They only stopped twice to give the horses a break and to have a quick lunch.

It was a relief then when they came to the edge of the wood; the trees began thinning out and the sunlight was able to penetrate the overhanging branches. Ginny would go as far to say the wood started looking pleasant.

As they emerged from the last of the trees, Rowan drew slowly to a stop. Gazing ahead of them Draco saw the gateway to the next painting; a tall white marble gate with a pale pink doorway decorated with cherubs. Draco had no idea what was behind the door but it didn't look too terrifying.

"This is where I leave you," Rowan said. Pointing to the door before them he explained, "The gateway will take you on, as with the woods do not linger there, move as swiftly through the painting as you can."

Draco frowned. "What's on the other side?" he demanded.

Rowan looked up at the darkening sky. "I must be off, night is coming. You may keep the carpet, you will need it."

Ginny dismounted but demanded to know too; "What's there?"

Drawing Rigonoko and Mandirrr around Rowan gave the doorway a concerned look before calling back, "The Queen!" and riding off, leaving Draco and Ginny alone, by the doorway.

Ginny tried to look on the bright side. "At least we've gained a flying carpet."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two then. Thoughts? **

**Usernames used: **Rowan-Greenleaf, The-Darkness-Befalls, starlit skyes, Rigonoko, Mandirrr


	3. Painting Three

The Enlightening Path

Or, How Godith the Grey Caused The Disappearance Of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley

**Chapter Three**

**XxX**

Although Ginny was the one in Gryffindor, the house of the brave, it was in fact Draco who opened the doorway and snuck in first before motioning to Ginny to follow him in.

"Where the hell are we?" Ginny whispered, taking in their surroundings with awe and apprehension.

"No idea," replied Draco as he too looked around.

The place they had arrived in was . . . soft. Billowing waves of voluminous fabrics lined the walls of this gigantic space. The floor was equally cloud-like with mounds of white stirring gracefully in an unfelt breeze. This stretch out before them, seemingly forever.

Needless to say neither one of them felt comfortable.

"It's all a bit too . . . float-y," Ginny said slowly, her eyes still taking in the sight.

Next to her, Draco nodded and held up his wand. "Let's just get through this as quickly as possible." Searching swiftly, Draco's keen eyes picked out the doorway, off in the distance. "There," he muttered and made a beeline for the gate, not waiting for Ginny.

Scowling she made after him and caught up to him. When she did he increased his pace from a light jog to a run, taunting Ginny to match him, which she did. Despite their apprehension of the place Ginny and Draco allowed themselves a brief moment of fun, freely running through the painting.

A flash of movement to their left sent them skidding to a halt however.

"That's Pansy!" Draco exclaimed, watching as the Slytherin girl wandered by. "And Blaise! Blaise! Blaise!" Draco shouted, jumping up and down and shouting.

She knew that normally she would be commenting on Draco's lack of decorum, something he seemed to cherish, but now wasn't the time for snarky comments but action. Ginny too started calling out . . . forgetting the risks.

"They won't hear you, you know," an imperious voice rang out.

Immediately the two spun around, wands held out protectively before them.

"Who are you?" Draco challenged.

"Who am I?" the woman laughed. "Really, I ought to be asking that of you. After all, you are the ones trespassing in _my _domain."

"The Queen," Ginny realised.

The Queen smiled and obviously looked pleased. "You've heard of me!" she simpered. "Well of course you have, enlightened ones do. Please, join me for tea!" With a clap of her hands a small table and chair appeared between them, covered in sandwiches, cups and a teapot.

"Please, do sit," she invited, seating herself.

"We can't stay," Draco responded, "we have to continue our travel." With a short dismissive nod he grabbed Ginny's arm and started leading her – willingly – away.

"I said sit."

With their backs to her, the Queen was unable to see the look of worry the two shared. Ginny covered hers up with a poor smile whereas Draco merely went blank.

"We'd be delighted to join you for tea," he said politely, realising now that the Queen wasn't just a simple air-head.

They sat and the Queen did the honours. As she was pouring their drinks she introduced herself. "I am Queen Aerileigh. This is my private lair, away from all the noise and dirt of the kingdom. I don't invite many people here, you two are very lucky then to be here." She picked up her own drink and sipped it silently, her face a mask of politeness but her eyes sternly indicating they should do the same.

Ginny slurped with noise, much to Aerileigh's distaste.

Having grown up in a similar environment of poise and grace, Draco took the lead and made small talk with the Queen while Ginny was content to sit back and study the woman.

She was, beautiful really, no other way of putting it. Fair skin, unmarred by wrinkles, and large deep eyes; her hair was thick and shiny – blonde – and Ginny couldn't help but be jealous of some of her curves. Beneath that though, there was something _off _about her. Her eyes would go from welcoming to dangerous in a flicker and the smile she wore never came close to breaking but was obviously fake. There were two sides to this queen.

Draco was coming to the same conclusion. Having steered himself through the conversation carefully watching for the little signs of displeasure the queen gave off he knew with certainty that he and Ginny had to get out as quickly as they could. The queen was not predictable, any moment she could turn sour, Draco half expected her to be so obvious about her displeasure to help him not annoy her further.

As they finished the last sandwich, Draco began thanking the queen for her hospitality and making excuses for their departure.

"We've had an absolutely wonderful time your majesty, certainly down to your skills as a hostess and it is with sadness that we must leave. Our journey is long and time is of the essence," he explained.

"I must insist you stay a bit longer," she countered, and rose.

Ginny and Draco stood too, Ginny shifting uneasily from foot to foot. "It's not like we don't want to, it's just that we really need to get going."

The queen pursed her lips. "I am the most generous and helpful host, I am charming and witty with a wild field of conversational topics. I am beautiful, no one's beauty can rival my own – certainly not yours little girl. I have power, control, my word is final, my order obeyed. I will have you stay."

The tension in the room rose dramatically. At an impasse the three stayed still until something in Ginny snapped. Who was this woman to decide their fates? The only woman allowed to boss Ginny around like this was her mum!

Reaching for Draco's hand, Ginny grasped it and gave it a tight squeeze before tensing her muscles and then . . . fleeing.

Maybe it was Draco's influence, maybe it was just her own Slytherin side, but Ginny knew that now was not time to fight, now was time to run; they just needed to get through that doorway.

Still holding hands the two ran. Early they had been running for fun, trying to push each other to go faster but here, with the possibility of danger and pain they were pushed to extremes, moving the quickest they could, holding nothing back.

The queen screeched at their retreat and the room reacted. All of a sudden the graceful wall hangings became much more and the room was filled with the sound of their whipping as they cracked through the air. Attacked from above and the sides, Ginny and Draco ducked and swerved, trying to keep moving though. An errant drape caught Draco's foot and brought him down. Not even considering leaving him there, Ginny dropped down and untangled the fabric before Draco even had a chance to realise what had happened. As soon as he was loose they were up again, followed by the queen who was storming towards them, the drapes parting before her.

"Get back here!" The queen demanded, weaker than her previous cries. "Stay! Please."

The please stopped Ginny, she couldn't help it. Still grasping her hand, Draco too was forced to stop but wasn't happy about it.

"What the bloody hell Weasley?" he cried. "Come on, we're almost there."

Ginny turned back to the queen and regarded her. "Look at her Draco, she's crying."

Sure enough the obnoxious woman was now sat crumpled on the floor, her dress scrunched up around her, her clock scattered behind her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'm just so lonely."

Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny walked towards the queen and dropped down beside her.

Patting her knee, Ginny said was a bit lost so channelled her mum. "There, there," she said, as comfortingly as she could.

Sniffing, the queen raised her head and looked at Ginny. "You don't need to be nice to me; I know how cruel I was."

Ginny said nothing – she didn't know what to say.

In the silence the queen continued. "It's only me here in the hall you see, no one ever comes to see me anymore, not since the parliament took over everything. You're the first people I've seen in months . . . maybe years. Time doesn't have a place here."

"Why did parliament take over?" Draco suddenly asked, causing the women to jump. He was interested and couldn't help joining them.

The queen smiled. "My kingdom, is old and expansive. Ruling it well was difficult, very difficult, so I set up small groups of people to oversea the regions and the idea grew from there to create the parliament we have today."

"They forced you out?" Draco hazard a guess.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Parliament was doing such a wonderful job and so I thought it was best for the people if I left them to it, so I came here."

Ginny felt sorry for the woman, but couldn't forget her attitude from earlier and mentioned as much, causing the queen to blush furiously.

"It's the cloak," she admitted. "I made it a while ago when I was particularly down. It . . . it makes everything better, I don't have to deal with this fate."

"It's a Cloak of Denial," Draco suggested, a name the queen seized upon.

"Exactly! When I wear it I'm not poor alone Aerileigh but the independent and strong queen." She gave a sad smile. "I live in a delusion."

Ginny felt pity for the women, at her heart she tried to do could, she gave up her happiness for what was best for her people. Trying to comfort her Ginny said, "When we get out Aerileigh we will come back, we'll be able to see you!"

Aerileigh brightened at the thought, "Really? You will?"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "I promise."

Aerileigh looked to Draco.

"I can't be seen socialising with a portrait," he said and her face fell, "but, but I'm sure I can be here occasionally without people noticing," he offered.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You two are the loveliest people!" She sprung up and wrapped them up in a big hug.

"She must really have been denied social contact," Draco muttered, eliciting a scolding smack. Luckily Aerileigh neither heard nor saw any of this – or choose not to acknowledge it.

When they broke away Aerileigh smoothed her dress and regained full composure. "Now, we better get you into the next portrait!"

She led them to the door, the drapes having returned to the calm willowing, and spoke more of her kingdom.

"I was told that memories fade, become less crystal clear and become muted but that could never happen to my memories of the kingdom, Merriza, they are too much a part of me! The capital is bustling! All the traders go through there on their way to the regions; the entire place is full of people and life! You'll pass there on your way, do stay awhile! If you go to the palace and say I sent you - here take this," she handed them one of her rings, "-hopefully they'd let you stay. Indefinitely of course, if they do, but I know you'll be wanting to move on."

They reached the door. Aerileigh bit her lip, unsure for a moment, before handing to Ginny the cloak she had been carrying. "If you're coming back I won't need this," she said, "and maybe it will be of use to you."

"Aerileigh, I understand you may not want to go back to your homeland but why not go to the other paintings?"

"I . . . the last time the other door was opened a man looked in. I was wearing the Cloak so . . ." Aerileigh didn't need to finish her sentence.

"That explains why Rowan didn't want to stick around then," Draco murmured.

"Rowan?" Aerileigh asked.

"That's the name of the man you saw," Ginny explained. "He's really nice but I think he's used to being alone too. Just him and his animals."

"He has animals? I used to have a magnificent white charger named Mila Kun but I had to leave her behind when I came here."

Ginny had an idea and by the looks of things Draco was on the same track. "Aerileigh you ought to go see Rowan, explain what happened, I'm sure he'd understand."

Ginny wasn't expecting Draco to comment but surprising her he added simply; "I think he wants someone to talk to too."

"I'll go tomorrow then," Aerileigh said with determination. "There's no point putting it off. I should have done this long ago," she added, "it's not right leave bad tension between us."

"Good luck Aerileigh," Ginny threw her arms around the queen and hugged her fiercely. "I'll see you soon," she promised once more.

"As will I. . . . I don't suppose you know what's on the other side?" Draco hoped.

"Oh, just some monks in prayer, they've taken orders of silence and they don't like women or something, so they're not good company."

"Monks," Draco pondered. "Mm, that ought to be good for us; hopefully we can just go straight through."

Draco opened the door and they peered into the empty room. Waving goodbye to Aerileigh they stepped through and the door swung shut behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter? So soon? Don't I spoil you?**

**Usernames used:** Aerileigh, Merriza, MemoriesFade


End file.
